bubajos_boszorkakfandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Bűbájos
: "Mi védjük meg az ártatlanokat. Mi vagyunk a Bűbájosok." : —Phoebe mondja Piper-nek.src : A Bűbájosok a próféciában megjövendölt három tagból álló testvérek (később négy tagból), akik a Warren vérvonalból származnak. A valaha volt legerősebb boszorkányokként vannak számon tartva és minden energiájukat abba fektetik, hogy megvédjék az ártatlanokat és a világot a gonosz erőitől. Minden Bűbájosnak van egy különleges képessége ami az ősüktől, Melinda Warren-től származik; a prófécia szerint a legidősebb tárgyakat tud mozgatni, a középső meg tudja fagyasztani az időt, míg a legfiatalabb látni tudja a múltat, a jelent és a jövőt. A varázskötelék a testvérek között, más néven a Hármak ereje a legerősebb a világon. A Triqueta ősi szimbólumával jelzik, ami az Árnyak Könyvének borítóján is szerepel. Habár a prófécia csak három nővérről szól, van egy negyedik Halliwell testvér is. Prue halála után, ami 2001. május 17.-én történt, a Halliwell-ek hosszú időre eltűnt féltestvére, Paige megjelent. Ő is megkapta az erejét és csatlakozott Piper-höz és Phoebe-hez, elfoglalva Prue helyét a Hármak erejében, aminek következtében újjászülettek a Bűbájosok. Történelem Melinda Warren próféciája 150px|left|thumb A Bűbájosok történelme egészen az ősükig, Melinda Warren-ig vezet vissza, aki egy erős boszorkány volt. Sajnálatos módon, a Salemi Boszorkányperek idején élt, ami végül a halálához vezetett. Melindának megvolt mind a három képessége, amit később a Bűbájosok örököltek; a Telekinézis, a Molekuláris Fagyasztás és Látás, valamint ő alkotta meg az Árnyak Könyvét. Mikor a warlock, Matthew Tate elárulta Melinda titkát a falu lakóinak, máglyán elégették. Azonban kevéssel a halála előtt, Melinda megjövendölte a Warren vérvonal próféciáját, miszerint a boszorkányok képességei meg fognak nőni a generációk során, míg végül a "Bűbájosok", a valaha volt leghatalmasabb boszorkányok meg nem születnek. A nővérek érkezése right|thumb|200pxPrue, Piper és Phoebe 1970 és 1975 között születtek. Mivel Patty-t, az édesanyjukat egy warlock, Nicholas kényszerítette hogy a lányok erejét adja át neki a lányok életébe cserébe, a nagymamájuk, Nagyi egy varázsigét használt, mellyel megfosztotta a lányokat a hatalmuktól és az emlékeiktől, amik a varázsláshoz fűződtek. 1977-ben, az édesanyjuknak kapcsolata volt egy Fényőrrel, Sam Wilderrel, és teherbe esett. Azonban mivel akkoriban tilos volt egy boszorkánynak és egy Fényőrnek szerelembe esnie, nemhogy gyereküknek születnie, kénytelenek voltak örökbe adni a negyedik testvért, ami miatt a lányok nem ismerték a legifjabb testvérüket. A szülők elvitték a kislányt egy közeli templomba, ahol egy nővérre bízták. Ő később továbbadta a lányt az örökbefogadó szüleinek, Mr és Mrs Matthews-nak, akik (az anyjuk kívánságára, mi szerint a kislánynak P-vel kezdődő nevet kell adni) a Paige nevet adták neki. 200px|left|thumb1998 elején, Phoebe elköltözött, röviden azután hogy a nagyanyjuk meghalt. Hat hónappal később, visszaköltözött a testvéreihez. Aznap este, a családi szellemtábla mutatója magától megmozdult, és az "ATTIC" (padlás) szót betűzte le. Phoebe, miután felmegy a padlásra, megtalálja az Árnyak Könyvét, és elolvassa az első varázslatot a könyvben, amivel felruházza magát és a testvéreit a hatalmukkal, amitől a nagyanyjuk megfosztotta őket. Ők lettek a Bűbájosok, pont úgy, ahogy Melinda Warren azt megjósolta. A nővérek rengeteg fajta gonosszal megküzdöttek, miközben a múltjukat, jelenjüket és jövőjüket kutatták. Mialatt megküzdöttek a gonosz erőkkel, a világ ráébredt arra, hogy a Bűbájosok megérkeztek, majd nem tudott képességeikről lettek híresek, és csodás jövőket jósoltak nekik. Ahogy a nővérek köteléke megerősödött, a Hármak Ereje is egyre erősebb lett. Végül, a testvérek már nem csak mágikus ereiket növelték meg, de közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, mint valaha, a különbségeik ellenére is. Habár volt egy kisebb vitájuk amikor Phoebe beleszeretett egy démonba, aki valójában a démon, Belthazor volt, és akinek Phoebe segített megszínlelni a halálát. Mikor a másik két nővér erre rájött, Prue volt a legmérgesebb, de idővel megbocsátott neki. Akkor is segítettek egymásnak, amikor Piper kifejezte szerelmét a Fényőrük, Leo Wyatt iránt, és miután bebizonyították hogy a szerelmük erős és őszinte, összeházasodtak. Prue Halliwell halála : "Nem akarom ezt folytatni, rendben? V-Vége! Megmondhatod nekik (az Égieknek), hogy eltemettük a számukra oly fontos Bűbájosokat amikor eltemettük a nővérünket." : —Piper mondta Leo-nak. Egyetlen gonosz sem tudta legyőzni a bűbájosokat egészen 2001-ig, amikor a nővérek véletlenül mágiát használtak az emberek előtt, és felvette őket egy kamera miközben megpróbáltak megmenteni egy orvost. A Forrás felhasználta ezt az alkalmat arra, hogy megöljék a Bűbájosok egyikét úgy, hogy kényszerítették Phoebe-t arra, hogy maradjon az Alvilágban azért cserébe, hogy a démon Tempus visszaforgassa az időt arra az időpontra, amikor felfedték a varázserejüket. Beleegyezett, miután kiderült, hogy Prue meghalt az emberek őrültsége miatt, amit a varázserő létezése okozott. thumb|right|200pxMiután az időt visszaforgatták, Piper és Prue kénytelenek voltak szembenézni a démon fejvadásszal, Shax-szal egyedül, és mindketten átrepültek a falon. A Forrás Phoebe után küldte a fejvadászt, de sikerült megmenekülnie vissza a Halliwell házba, ahol a Fényőrük és egyben Piper férje, Leo Wyatt sikeresen meggyógyította Piper-t. Sajnos azonban, Prue életét már nem tudta megmenteni, és ezért, a Hármak ereje megszűnt. A Bűbájosok újjászületése : "Fogalmad sincs róla, mit tudtam meg. Mint kiderült, a Forrás nem hiszi azt hogy a lány Fényőr lenne. Sőt, szerinte ő egy... Bűbájos. Ezért küldte utána Shax-ot. Azt hitte, véget vetett a Hármak erejének. Most azért aggódik, mert ez a lány valahogy visszahozhatja azt." : —Cole Turner elmondja Piper-nek, Phoebe-nek és Leo-nak, hogy Paige lehet hogy egy Bűbájos. thumb|left|200pxRengeteg hasztalan próbálkozás után, Piper egy varázsigét használt hogy megtalálja elveszett testvérét, Prue-t, ami nem működött. Prue lelke ehelyett átirányította a varázsigét önmagáról Paige-re, miután megtudta hogy vele lehetséges újra megalkotni a Hármak erejét. Paige, mikor megtudta hogy Prue meghalt, valamilyen késztetés miatt elment a temetésére. Mikor ott volt, találkozott Phoebe-vel, akinek látomása volt Shax-ról, ugyanarról a démonról aki megölte Prue-t, amint megöli Paige-t. Azt hitték, hogy sikerült elüldözniük őt, miután rájöttek arra, hogy Paige képessége az is, hogy teleportálni tud, mint a legtöbb Fényőr, majd nem sokkal megtudták az édesanyjuk szellemétől, hogy Paige valójában a féltestvérük, egy félig boszorkány és félig Fényőr. Mikor hárman megfogták egymás kezét, a Bűbájosok újjászülettek és Paige Wicca képességei aktívak lettek, azzal a képességgel együtt, hgy mozgatni tudja a tárgyakat az elméjével. Mivel Prue meghalt, Paige érkezése újjáteremtette a Hármak erejét, a Bűbájosokat és a próféciájukat. Prue hatalma a telekinetika volt, és mivel a másik két erőt a másik két nővér használta, Paige megkapta a "legidősebb nővér"-nek szánt hatalmat. 2002-ben, a nővérek beteljesítették első végzetüket, mikor elpusztították a Forrást. Ezután a sorsuk az lett, hogy megvédjék és felkészítsék a következő generációt miközben meg kellett állítaniuk a gonoszokat és meg kellett védeniük az ártatlanokat. 2003-ban Leo és Piper első gyermeke megszületett, akit Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-nek neveztek el mielőtt Leo elvált a családjáról, hogy Égi lehessen. Nem sokkal ezután a nővérek új Fényőrt kapnak, Chris-t, aki visszautazott az időben hogy megmentse Wyatt-et a gonosszá válástól. Valamikor 2004 folyamán megtudják Chris valódi kilétét és a kötelékét ahhoz a jövőhöz, amit megpróbál megváltoztatni. Az útjuk további részében rengeteg a fájdalom, a zavar és a mágia; ezen kívül még rengetegszer meghalnak és megsebesülnek. Leo halandóvá válik, és a családjával élhet. Phoebe megjövendöli, hogy hamarosan teherbe fog esni, és ezért megpróbálja gyorsan megtalálni a jövendőbeli férjét és a gyermeke apját. Paige pedig rájön arra, hogy segíteni az ártatlanokon jó, és ezért teljesen beleveti magát Fényőr szerepébe. 2005 és 2006. között a lányok elveszítik Leo-t. Miután megjövendölnek nekik egy sorsot, mi szerint Leo halálával elég motiváltak lesznek a végső csatához, a testvérek a Sors Angyalához fordulnak, és alkut kötnek vele - lefagyasztják Leo-t, amíg a csatának nincs vége. A nővérek ezen kívül még befogadnak egy ifjú boszorkány tanoncot, Billie-t, aki a régen elveszett nővérét keresi a démonokon keresztül. Végül a nővérek kiderítik, hogy Billie és a testvére, Christy lesznek az az ellenség akik ellen harcolniuk kellene. Habár a csata lezajlott, az egyetlen túlélők Billie és Piper voltak. Miután Piper és Leo visszautazott az időben, hogy az anyjuk és nagyanyjuk segítségével újra használhassák a Hármak erejét, Billie ismét segít nekik, mivel a nővérét a Triád irányítja. Miközben a nővérek és Billie visszautaznak az időben hogy megállítsák a Triádot, Billie védekezésből véletlenül elpusztítja a saját nővérét. Ezután Paige hozzámegy egy rendőrhöz, Henry-hez, és lesz három gyerekük; Tamora és Kat Mitchell, az ikrek, és még együtt adoptálnak egy fiú babát, akit Henry Jr-nak neveznek el. Phoebe pedig hozzámegy egy kupidhoz, Coop-hoz, akit az Öregek küldenek azért, hogy valamennyire kárpótolják a testvéreket. Együtt három lányuk lesz; P.J. (Prudence Johnna), Peyton és Parker Halliwell. Piper és Leo utolsó gyermeke, Melinda Halliwell is a világra jön. Egy és fél évvel később, a nővérek a legelső boszorkánnyal küzdenek meg, Neena-val, és a családjuk szellemeinek segítségével sikerül megállítaniuk őt. A négy bűbájos együtt right|thumb|200pxÉvekkel később, Prue sikeresen visszatér a testvéreihez, nem tudva hogy ezzel segíti rennek tervét, amivel is meggyengíti a Hármak erejét és ezzel együtt a Bűbájosok erejét is azzal, hogy mind a négy Bűbájost visszahozza. Prue már ezelőtt is visszatért a Földre, mikor egy kómában lévő boszorkány testét szállta meg. A prófécia miatt, mely rá, Piper-re és Phoebe-re utalt majdnem széttépte a lelkét, ugyanis nagyon erős köteléket hozott létre a nővérek között. Habár azzal, hogy megtalálták Paige-t vissza tudták hozni a Hármak erejét, a próféciákat nem lehet áthelyezni valaki másra, mivel mindig a szó szoros értelmében kőbe vannak vésve. Mikor Prue és Paige először találkoztak, a lányok ereje megcsappant és megváltozott. Piper fagyasztó ereje például egyre csak nőtt, míg végül nem lehetett irányítani, míg Phoebe levitációja is furcsa módon megváltozott, szinte már teleportálássá vált, amikor egyik városból a másikban termett. Azért hogy a Hármak ereje biztonságos legyen, Paige felajánlja, hogy megválik mágikus képességeitől hogy visszaadja Prue helyét a Bűbájosok között. Azonban Prue ellenáll, és azt mondja, hogy Paige ereje nagyon is fontos, hiszen az ő sorsa is az volt, hogy Bűbájos legyen, és mivel Prue már alapból halott volt, ő tőle vették el az erejét. Mielőtt Prue visszatért volna Salem-be, a nővéreknek sikerült egy rendes tlálkozót összehozniuk. A Mágikus Világ egyensúlya Egy hónappal később, a varázslat megváltozott; az eddig varázserővel bíró teremtmények ereje eszállt, és normális, hétköznapi emberek kapták meg az erejüket. Ebben az esetben, a Bűbájosok is elvesztették az erejüket mialatt Prue megkapta az összes erejüket, a Hármak erejével együtt. A Menny és az Alvilág is elvált a Földtől. Fél évvel később Prue rájön arra, hogy minél többet használja az újonnan szerzett képességeit, annál több kerül vissza a testvéreihez. Mikor meghal, az összes erejük visszaszáll a Bűbájosokba, de a varázslényeknek sikerül visszahozniuk őt az életbe, amikor visszaszerzik a lelkét. A Négy egyensúlytalansága left|thumb|200pxA következő egy év folyamán, Piper, Phoebe és Paige gyakran meglátogatják Prue-t a lakhelyén, azonban lassan elkezdenek távolságot tartani tőle, mivel fizikai fájdalmakat okoz nekik az, amikor találkoznak. Piper elkezdi látni azt a jövőt, amikor a családjával él és boldog, de amikor találkozik Prue-val, ez a jövőkép kezd szétfoszlani. Végül, egyáltalán nem látogatják meg. Megtudják Kyra-tól, egy volt démontól akit Prue hozott előrehozott az időben, hogy Prue a Mindenség lett, habár a teste azt keresi amit elvesztett; egészen pontosan a Hármak erejét és a pozícióját, mint Bűbájos. A nővérek varázsereje is kezd ellenállni Prue hatalmának, ami már nemcsak nekik okoz fizikai fájdalmat, de a körülöttük élőknek is. Ha ez továbbra is így megy, az egész család meg fog halni. Kyra végül mutat nekik egy bájitalt, ami nem véglegesen, de egy időre megvédi őket Prue hatalmától, amíg ők kitalálják, hogy mit tegyenek. Eközben egy Archai akit Tyler Michaels-nek hívnak megszállnak a démonok, egészen pontosan azok az erős démonok, akiket a Bűbájosok már egyszer legyőztek; Barbas, Zankou, Tuatha és Shax, amikor megfertőzte őt az egyik Ős Démon, Heremus vére. Mikor a nővérek megtalálják a démont, Prue asztrálisan kivetíti magát a szívébe és megpróbálja kitépni a démonokat Tyler-ből, de helyette eggyé válik a démonokkal, ami nemcsak a nővérekre nézve egy új veszély, de az egész világra is. A legvégső csatában Prue ellen, Paige-t megszúrja Prue az Ősi Athame-val, egy pengével ami el tudja venni az emberek lelkét, így Prue ismét Bűbájossá válik. Phoebe segítségével képes visszatérni eredeti önmagához, és megkéri Piper-t hogy szúrja meg a pengével őt is, amivel megöli őt és kiszabadítja a mágiát ami benne van. Paige ismét Bűbájos lesz, habár elveszíti az emlékeit. A nővérek úgy döntenek, hogy megalkotnak egy Tribunal-t, egy közösséget ami összeköti a varázserővel bíró lényeket ahelyett, hogy felsőbbrendű hatalmak irányítanák őket. Paige lassan viszanyeri emlékeit Phoebe és Amelia Desmots segítségével. Habár nem tudják, de Prue lelke figyeli őket messziről, miközben már nincs közöttük meg a kapcsolat, amit addig áhított. Varázsigék : (Az Árnyak Könyvéből, ami a képregényekben jelent meg) A Hármak Ereje Felszabadít : The Warren line of witches descends from Melinda Warren, a victim of the : Salem Witch Trials in the seventeenth century. As Melinda was burned at the : stake she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger, : culminating in the arrival of three sisters. These sisters would be the most : powerful good witches the world has ever known. They would destroy all kinds : of evil and be known as The Charmed Ones. Képességek Egyedi képességek A Hármak ereje Habár mindegyik nővér bebizonyította erejét a sorozat folyamán, az együttes erejük sokkal erőseb mint az egyéni képességeik. Mikor mind a három nővér együtt van, az erejük eggyé válik. A világ legerősebb varázslataként számon tartott Hármak ereje a testvérek kötelékéből fakad. A szeretetük egymás iránt táplálja ezt az erőt, és teszi mindegyiküket erősebbé. A Hármak erejének megvan a saját varázsigéje is. Telepátia : Phoebe: Piper? Paige? Hallotok engem? : Piper: Phoebe? Hogy sikerült egy varázsigét használnod? : Phoebe: Nem sikerült. Hallottam a gondolataidat. Szerintem tudjuk egymás gondolatát olvasni. : Paige: Talán ez is az erőnk növekedését jelzi. Egy nap talánmajd magunktól is képesenk leszünk használni ezt az erőt, Rennek varázserő növelése nélkül is. : Piper: Remek. Pont ami hiányzott. Ti ketten a fejemben, amikor csak akarjátok. Habár a telepátiára csak később lesznek képesek egyedül (Prue azt mondta, hogy az erejük tovább fog nőni, míg elérik a legfelső szintet, ahol is megnyílik majd számukra a telepátia útja), a Bűbájosok képesek voltak a telepátia használatára amikor megerősítették magukat egy varázsigével vagy egy bájitallal. Prue azonban sosem adta jelét annak, hogy ő is képes a telepátiára. Az Árnyak Könyve Teljes lap: Árnyak Könyve Mint a legtöbb boszorkánynak, a Bűbájosoknak is erős köteléke van a könyvükkel, az Árnyak Könyvével. Ez a varázstárgy a Warren vérvonalon volt továbbadva a generációkon keresztül, míg el nem jutott a Bűbájosokhoz. Sok Warren boszorkány írt a könyvbe, azokról a démonokról és egyéb lényekről bővítve a könyvet, akikkel a nővérek később találkoztak, így nekik már nem kellett ezekre rájönniük. A Bűbájosok és a Könyv köteléke A Bűbájosokhoz kötődik az Árnyak Könyve, mely generációról generációra lett átadva a jelen boszorkányainak, és amely minden egyes boszorkány generációval bővült. A könyv eredeti tulajdonosa és készítője Melinda Warren volt, a Warren boszorkány vérvonalának őse és egyben az, aki megjövendölte a Bűbájosok próféciáját az embereknek, mielőtt elégették volna a máglyán. Valószínűleg ő volt az is, aki hatalommal ruházta fel a könyvet. A könyv a Bűbájosok kötelékével lesz erősebb, valamint azok erejét felhasználva védi meg magát a gonosztól. Ha azonban a nővérek köteléke meggyengül, vagy megsemmisül, a könyv védelme is meggyengül. Ilyenkor a gonoszok át tudják változtatni, így nem a gonosztól, hanem a jótól védi meg magát A Triquetra a könyv borítóján a Hármak erejét jelképezi. Ez a család szimbóluma is. Mikor a testvéreket megszállja valami, és egymás ellen használják az erejüket a Triquetra szétválik, megszüntetve a Hármak erejét és vele együtt a lányok közötti, és a lányok és a könyv közötti kapcsolatot. A Triquetra levelei szétválnak, és a kör mögülük eltűnik. Ezzel együtt a lányok is és a könyv is elveszítik az erejüket. Az egyetlen mód arra, hogy a nővérek kötelékét és ezzel a könyv hatalmát visszaszerezzék, az az, hogy ha a nővérek összefognak és együtt megpróbálják megoldani a problémáikat. Önvédekezés a gonosz erők ellen Még a sorozat legelején, a Bűbájosoknak meg kellett erősíteniük a köteléküket mind egymással, mind a könyvvel, így habár a ganoszok meg tudták fogni a könyvet, ki nem tudták vinni a házból. Miután a testvérek közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, a könyv is megerősödött és meg tudta védeni magát a gonoszoktól, mivel már meg sem tudták fogni a könyvet. Képes volt egy pajzsot létrehozni maga körül ami elektromosságot tudott küldeni a démonokba. Mikor a nővérek érzelmileg meggyengülnek, a könyv is elveszíti az erejét és hatalmát, ami megkönnyíti a démonok dolgát. Amikor egy démon képes ellopni a könyvet, a könyv beállítottsága megváltozik és az erejét arra összpontosítja, hogy megvédje magát minden jótól. Az egyetlen út arra, hogy visszaszerezzék a könyvet egy varázsigével működik, mely megerősíti a köteléket a Bűbájosok és a könyv között, aminek a neve "A Hármak Ereje Varázsige". Jegyzetek és Trivia * A Bűbájosok jelképe a "Triquetra". Ez a szimbólum az univerzális erőt is jelképezi. Az Árnyak Könyvének bóorítóján, csakúgy mint a macskájuk (Pindúr) nyakörvén is megjelenik ez a jel. * Minden epizódban van egy rész, ami mind a három Bűbájost mutatja. * Mind a négy Bűbájos volt már kórházban és le lett tartóztatva. * A Magas Ember évekig be volt börtönözve, így nem ismerte a Bűbájosok próféciáját amikor a Seer arra kérte, hogy ölje meg őket. Úgy magyarázta meg neki a szó jelentését, hogy egy erős boszorkány, akit még egy démonnak sem sikerült legyőznie. * Rathmere varázsló, miközben a Pókdémonnál volt, elmondta a démonnak hogy elfogott egy Bűbájost, amiről maga a démon keveset tudott. Mint egy erős varázsló a varázstudók közösségében, még elrablása, 1904 előtt hallott a próféciáról. * Mindegyik Bűbájos megházasodott, és mindegyik Februárban házasodott meg. Prue a warlock-hoz, Zile-hoz ment hozzá 2001. februárjában, Piper és Leo két héttel később, szintén Februárban házasodtak össze, míg Phoebe Cole-hoz 2002 februárjában, és Coop-hoz 2007 februárjában ment hozzá, végül pedig Paige Henry Mitchell felesége lett 2006 februárjában. Phoebe azonban hozzáment még egy démonhoz egy rövid időre, ami 2005 októberében történt. * A nővérek paradoxonnak is gondolhatók, mivel visszamentek az időben hogy megmentsék egyik ősüket, Melinda Warren-t. Azonban azért sem lehetnek azok, mivel Cole turner visszament az időben és megpróbálta megváltoztatni Melinda-t miattuk. * Azt is megjövendölték hogy ha nagy a szükség rá, a Bűbájosok gyermekei is elérhetik a Hármak erejét, természetes úton. * Prue kivételével, mindegyik Bűbájos 9-szer halt meg a sorozat folyamán. * A ritka Kék Hold hatása alatt a nővérek nem tudják irányítani a hatalmukat nappal, és éjjel Kék Hold Szörnyekké válnak, amik úgy tűnnek, hogy a jó mágiát támadják. Ez a hatás elmúlik amint a Kék Hold eltűnik, és nem fog előjönni egy újabb 50 évig. * A Bűbájosokat gyakran hívják Halliwell testvéreknek is, főleg a halandók, de egyéb mágikus teremtmények is néha. Kategória:Próféciák Kategória:Warren Boszorkányok Kategória:Halliwell Család Kategória:Mágikus Csoportok Kategória:Boszorkányok